


Someone Who Knows How To Ride

by FirithAriel



Series: Boyfriend!Loki [4]
Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex on a Horse, There's a horse involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 06:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14889560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirithAriel/pseuds/FirithAriel
Summary: Loki steals his father's horse and takes you for a ride on the beach.Of course, Loki being Loki, this is anything but romantic.





	Someone Who Knows How To Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Recommended song: [Pony - Ginuwine](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qkdxF45SUIM)

You were getting impatient. It was your weekly ride with Loki and he still hadn’t arrived to the stables. He wasn’t the one to be on time too often, but he had taken longer than usual. You were ready to at least pretend to be offended when he arrived, but his flushed cheeks and playful smile distracted you.

“Hey! C’mon!” He urged you, giving you a small kiss before he pulled you to the back of the stables.

“Loki, what the-”

Before you could finish the phrase, Loki pulled you behind some trees and--

“Ta-dah!” He said dramatically. “Let me introduce you to today’s adventure!” He added with a wink.

Your jaw fell open. “No.”

“Yes.”

“Do you even have permiss-- of course you don’t!” You tried to be worried, and responsible. But the sight of Odin’s eight-legged steed took your breath away.

Sleipnir was massive. His dark gray hair gleamed in the sunlight, and his black mane shimmered with every move. He was so big and majestic, his eight legs never felt out of place. He needed them to hold such magnificent creature.  
Cautiously, you got closer to pet his neck. Sleipnir shook his mane in approval.

“He likes you.” Loki said with a hint of amusement. “He might seem all big and scary, but he’s actually a softy.” He added, petting the horse and checking on the saddle. “He doesn’t like Thor that much, though.”

“Well, Thor can be a bit of a brute.” You said with a chuckle. “And you like to be pampered, don’t you?” You spoke to the horse, petting his muzzle and getting a nicker as reward.

“My lady.” Loki said with a smirk, holding his hand out for you to take. “Are you ready?”

“What?!” You said, confused.

“Why do you think I _borrowed_ him for?” He said, amused. “Let me help you get on.”

Loki didn’t wait for an answer. He simply grabbed your hips and basically threw you on Sleipnir.  
You held on to the saddle to keep your balance, and adjusted your hips on the front end. Loki gave you the reins to hold. With a jump, he straddled the horse right behind you. You both struggled a bit to get comfortable, but the saddle as big enough for you to fit.

Sleipnir snorted briefly, as if he understood you weren’t supposed to be on top of him. Loki’s hands covered yours on the reins and led the animal through a small path. The trees covering you were thick enough to let anyone who saw you think you were just a regular horse with two riders.

For such a vast creature, Sleipnir’s cantering was fairly soft. It allowed you to relax and enjoy the ride. After a short while, you knew you were reaching the beach. Loki had picked a fairly deserted area for Sleipnir to go down to the surf. The chill wind made you push against Loki instinctively. It made him grunt.

“Don’t do that.” He said in a low tone. You smirked knowingly, and did it again. “Are you sure you wanna play that game?” Loki licked the shell of your ear.

“Maybe…” You sighed.

Loki slowed Sleipnir to a soft trot. Handling the reins with one hand, he allowed the other one to stroke your thigh. Your breath hitched when he reached the apex of your legs. He left his hand there, the soft movements of the horse making you rub against it.

“We shouldn’t be doing this on your father’s horse!” You said breathlessly.

“You wanted to play…” He said with a smirk. “Should I stop then?”

It was so, so very wrong! But, no. You didn’t want him to stop. Loki sped up Sleipnir pace a bit, your hips rubbing faster on his hand. You gripped his thighs and pushed back, to feel his growing hard-on on the small of your back. Sliding your hands in between your bodies, you fingered his length. Loki cupped your covered center and pushed you hard against him. He bit your lobe and dragged his tongue down your neck.

You did worry for a moment that Sleipnir would take off, seeing Loki wasn’t exactly focused on controlling him, but he kept his cantering pace on the sand without change. You had to thank to whatever power there wasn’t a soul on the beach, too.

One hand still firm on the reins, Loki slid his other hand inside your breeches, reaching your already soaked undergarments.

“Oh, shit…” He growled in your ear, pulling you even closer.

“Loki!” You moaned, feeling his deft fingers swiftly push your panties to the side and play with your clit.

Your held on to his arm, clawing his biceps. He didn’t even flinch. Instead, he pushed his fingers into your wet pussy. The horse cantering provided the perfect rhythm for his fingers to slide in and out with ease, while his palm rubbed your clit. His mouth was sucking and biting on your neck, your fingers tangled in his hair. You felt his fingers curl inside of you, pressing against your sweet spot, rubbing it with every move.

“Come now, (y/n).” Loki’s husky voice sent shivers down your spine and right into your groin. “Come for me.”

Your body trembled. The grip you had on his arm tightened. Your mouth fell open trying to breathe as your orgasm hit you like lightning. Loki held you tight against him, allowing you to lose yourself and enjoy the pleasure he was providing. You came back down from your cloud when he removed his fingers for you.

“Mmm…” You heard him mutter, and turned your head to see him licking his fingers clean.

“Slow down a bit.” You said, running a hand on his thigh and cupping his erection.

Loki smiled, a confused but playful look an his face. He pulled the reins, making Sleipnir slow down to a walk. The mischief in your smile made Loki groan.

Steading yourself as best as you could, you managed to turn around and straddle the horse now facing Loki. Legs over his thighs allowed you to push closer and kiss him hard. Your groin rubbed on his hard-on. Loki wrapped an arm around your waist. The loosened grip on the reins made Sleipnir go back to a trot.

The change of pace meant faster humping and you started to curse all the layers of clothing between you. Loki’s grip was firm enough for you to let go of him and start undoing his breeches’ laces, pulling his cock out in no time.

“Sweet Valhalla!” He whimpered.

You fisted his dick, and stroked him up and down. Precum was seeping on his head. You wished you could taste him, wrap your lips around him and suck him until he forgot how to speak. But for now, you’d have to do with collecting some of his fluid in your thumb and lick it, while staring directly into Loki’s eyes. His pupils were blown with lust and his breathing was picking up. You bit your lip, still staring at him while you kept pulling him off, harder, faster, twisting your wrist on his length.

Loki leaned in and kissed you, exploring your mouth with his tongue. His hand slid under your tunic and pulled at your breeches.

“Stupid trousers.” He grunted in between kisses.

“Make them disappear.” You suggested with a smile.

Done. Your breeches disappeared in a flash of green. Loki wasn’t as polite with your underwear, he simply ripped them off your body and put them in his pocket.

You laid back and Loki hovered over you. The kissing resumed as you both tried to find a comfortable position. Legs around his hips provided Loki with enough room to push his pulsing cock into your slit without putting too much pressure on his balls. You both moaned into each other's mouths when he finally entered you. Your welcoming heat snuggling his cock made Loki lose his focus. The hold on the reins slacked too much.

Sleipnir took off galloping.

You held for dear life to Loki’s back, as his hips matched the rhythm of the horse. The leather of his clothes scraped the inside of your thighs and the pace was blinding, but you couldn’t get enough. Your body tried to follow the rhythm, but in the end you just had to let go, and let Sleipnir do that job for you. It was liberating.

“Norns! Loki!” You whined and moaned his name.

The mixed feeling of Loki battering your insides and the thrill of the ride were hurling you to another orgasm fast. You couldn’t hold back, you didn’t want to hold back. Trapped between the powerful muscles of the horse and Loki’s body, your mind was going numb. You looked at Loki, his eyes closed and his mouth open, his nose scrunched with pleasure. Fingers tangled on his damp hair, you pulled him for a kiss.

Your body started to convulse, again. Your thighs held Loki on a deathgrip and he groaned loudly. He let his head fall to your shoulder where you could hear the small whimpers leaving his throat.

“Loki, I'm coming!” You whined, nails digging through his shirt and marking his shoulder blades.

“Me--too!” He stuttered.

Once again you thanked the norns that the beach was empty. Your cries of ecstasy were swallowed by the wind and the waves. Sleipnir was so close to the water now, that it was splashing on your bare leg. You should’ve felt the cold, but your skin was on fire. Your whole body was on fire. A wave of heat traveled through your very bones, pushing you over the edge. You quaked and trashed, pulled at Loki’s hair.  
Out of instinct, Loki pulled on the reins, making Sleipnir slow down abruptly. As if you weren’t impaled enough on his cock already.  
Loki held you as he bottomed, his flesh pushing exquisitely against your cervix as your orgasm triggered his. Your fluttering walls milking him for all he had to offer.

The horse’s soft trot let you both come down of your high and catch your breaths. Loki placed his forehead against yours and giggled.

“That’s what I call a ride!” You giggled along. “I hope your dad never finds out.”

Loki shrugged his shoulders. “He probably will, but I don’t care.”

Shimmering green light gave you back your breeches, but your panties remained secure in Loki’s pocket. You weren’t even mad about it. Carefully, you turned around on the saddle and Loki maneuvered Sleipnir back to the palace.

In the same secluded area behind the stables, Loki stopped and hopped down the horse, helping you off as well. He attempted to fix his clothes, but it was proving to be hard.

“My testicles are going to feel this all week!” He giggled, trying to settle in his trousers.

“I’ll make them feel better tomorrow.” You said in a low voice, smiling as you pulled him in for a kiss.

“LOKI!!!”

A loud booming voice coming from the royal stables brought you both back to reality.

“Run!” Loki said. You kissed him again and he swatted your ass when you turned away.

You ran between the bushes, trying to keep out of sight. However, you could hear the small turmoil coming from the stable master chastising Loki. Poor man must have suffered a near stroke when he didn’t see Sleipnir in his pen!

You weren’t too worried about Loki, anyway. You knew he would sweet talk his way out of it as he always did. Sleipnir was back in one piece, if a little muddy and wet, but no harm done.  
You just hoped not the stables master and especially not Odin would ever find out what happened _on_ Sleipnir that day.

You also hoped you’d be doing it again soon.

Very soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated!  
> You can also yell at me on my [tumblr](http://fadingcoast.tumblr.com/) and/or [twitter](https://twitter.com/FadingCoast)!!


End file.
